Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-5z + 2}{z - 10} \div 2$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-5z + 2}{z - 10} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-5z + 2) \times 1} {(z - 10) \times 2}$ $a = \dfrac{-5z + 2}{2z - 20}$